The present invention generally relates to tubing used in surgical procedures and, in particular, gas insufflation and suction/irrigation tubing.
In surgical procedures employing tubing, it is desirable to utilize tubing that is quite flexible and light weight. This is desired as the tubing typically connects from an apparatus outside the sterile field to a connection point at the patient site where it will be within the working field of the surgical staff. Rigid, stiff and non-flexible tubing is often less desirable being inconvenient or cumbersome to work with.
Medical tubing is largely tubing, where tradeoffs of features, such as flexibility, lightweight, kink-free, and non-collapsible are common.